1995
Het jaar 1995 is een jaartal volgens de christelijke jaartelling. Gebeurtenissen ;januari * 1 - Oostenrijk, Finland en Zweden treden toe tot de Europese Unie. * 1 - De Wereldhandelsorganisatie WTO (World Trade Organisation) treedt in werking ter vervanging van GATT (General Agreement on Tariffs and Trade). * 1 - De Belgische provincie Brabant wordt langs de taalgrens opgedeeld in de provincies Vlaams-Brabant en Waals-Brabant, en het Brussels Hoofdstedelijk Gewest.Het Sint-Michielsakkoord, biobrussel.be * 1 - Bij een hotelbrand in Antwerpen vallen 12 doden. * 1 - De Nederlandse Spoorwegen worden volgens Europese regels opgesplitst. Het eigendom van het spoornet gaat over naar het Rijk, met als uitvoerende instantie het Ministerie van Financiën. De NS houdt zich vanaf nu alleen nog bezig met het laten rijden van treinen. Derden krijgen nu toegang tot het spoornet. * 9 - Valeri Poljakov verlaat na 366 dagen het ruimtestation Mir. Het is het langste verblijf ooit. * 17 - De Japanse stad Kobe wordt getroffen door een zware aardbeving met een kracht van 7,3 op de schaal van Richter. De stad wordt voor een groot deel verwoest. Er vallen 6633 doden. * 22 - In het Israëlische Beit-Lid wordt een bomaanslag gepleegd. Door deze Palestijnse zelfmoordaanslag komen 23 mensen (inclusief twee daders) om het leven. * 30 - De Vlaamse tv-zender Ka2 (later Kanaal 2, KanaalTwee, 2BE en sinds 2016 Q2) wordt opgericht door de VMMa. * 31 - Nederland wordt getroffen door grote wateroverlast. Door de hoge waterstand dreigen dijken van met name de Waal en de Merwede, zoals bij Ochten, Hurwenen en Boven-Hardinxveld, het te begeven. Commissaris van de Koningin van Gelderland Jan Terlouw besluit tot verplichte evacuatie van een kwart miljoen inwoners van onder andere de Bommelerwaard, de Tielerwaard en omgeving. ;februari *1 - De Vlaamse commerciële tv-zender VT4 gaat van start. Er wordt uitgezonden via een U-bochtconstructie vanuit de historische gebouwen van de BBC om zo de Vlaamse regelgeving te omzeilen. *5 - In België wordt de dienstplicht opgeschort. * 6 - Arantxa Sánchez Vicario lost Steffi Graf na 87 weken af als de nummer één op de wereldranglijst der proftennissters: de Spaanse moet die positie na twee weken weer afstaan aan haar Duitse collega. * 15 - In de V.S. wordt Kevin Mitnick gearresteerd. Hij brak in in sommige van de meest beveiligde computersystemen van het land. *18 - In België wordt Proton ingevoerd, een elektronische portemonnee. * 21 - Bij een gevangenisopstand in de Serkadji gevangenis in Algerije komen in 1,5 dagen tijd vier cipiers en 96 gevangenen om. * 20 - De Vlaamse veearts-keurder Karel Van Noppen wordt niet ver van zijn huis doodgeschoten. De moord gebeurde in opdracht van de hormonenmaffia. * 23 - In de schoot van de Beweging voor directe democratie wordt te Antwerpen de werkgroep WIT opgericht, met het oog op de parlementsverkiezingen. * 26 - De oudste investeringsbank van het Verenigd Koninkrijk, Barings Bank, gaat failliet nadat effectenmakelaar Nick Leeson €1,1 miljard verloor op de beurs van Tokio. ;maart * 3 - De VN-missie in Somalië wordt beëindigd zonder dat het beoogde resultaat – herstel van de orde in het land – is bereikt. * 10 - Er wordt een akkoord tussen Canada en de EU bereikt aangaande de zogenaamde Tarbot-oorlog. * 11 - Openingsceremonie van de twaalfde Pan-Amerikaanse Spelen, gehouden in Mar del Plata. * 13 - In Kopenhagen wordt de Dogma 95 filmgroep opgericht. * 20 - De sekte Aum Shinrikyo verspreidt het zenuwgas Sarin in vijf metrostations van Tokio in Japan. Twaalf mensen komen om, meer dan zesduizend raken gewond. * 22 - Kosmonaut Valeri Poljakov keert na een recordverblijf van 438 dagen in de ruimte terug naar de Aarde. * 26 - De Verdragen van Schengen worden geïmplementeerd: tussen de eerste 7 landen van de Europese Unie vallen de fysieke grenzen weg. ;april *3 - De Amandine loopt voor het laatst de haven van Oostende binnen. Daarmee valt ook het doek over de Oostendse IJslandvaart. * 10 - Sjanghai Metrolijn 1 wordt geopend en is daarmee de eerste metrolijn is een ambitieus plan van de gemeente Sjanghai om een netwerk van zo'n 20 metrolijnen aan te leggen binnen 40 jaar tijd. * 10 - Andre Agassi lost Pete Sampras na 82 weken af als nummer één op de wereldranglijst der tennisprofessionals: de Amerikaan moet die positie na dertig weken weer afstaan aan zijn landgenoot. * 19 - Bij een bomaanslag in Oklahoma City, VS, komen 168 mensen om het leven, onder wie 19 kinderen. * 21 - Nederland eindigt als vierde bij het wereldkampioenschap ijshockey voor B-landen in Kopenhagen. * 22 - Mauro Gianetti wint de 30e editie van Nederlands enige wielerklassieker, de Amstel Gold Race. ;mei *1 - Als eerste Nederlandse muziekstation start TMF (The Music Factory) met uitzenden. Ook de zender TV 10 Gold zendt vanaf deze datum uit. * 7 - Jacques Chirac wordt tot president van Frankrijk verkozen. * 7 - Finland verslaat gastland Zweden in de finale van het wereldkampioenschap ijshockey voor A-landen in Stockholm. * 11 - Meer dan 170 landen beslissen in New York tot een verlenging van het Nucleaire Non-Proliferatieverdrag van 1 juli 1968 voor onbepaalde duur en zonder voorwaarden. * 14 - dalai lama Tenzin Gyatso verkondigt dat de 6-jarige Gendün Chökyi Nyima de 11e reïncarnatie van de pänchen lama is. * 21 - De hockeysters van Kampong prolongeren de landstitel in de Nederlandse hoofdklasse door HGC met 2-0 te verslaan in het tweede duel uit de finale van de play-offs. * 23 - De programmeertaal Java wordt aangekondigd. * 23 - In Rome wordt de grootste moskee van Europa ingewijd. * 24 - Ajax wint de Champions League finale van AC Milan door een doelpunt van Patrick Kluivert. * 25 - Gastland Zuid-Afrika opent het derde officiële wereldkampioenschap rugby door titelverdediger Australië met 27-18 te verslaan. * 27 - Acteur Christopher Reeve raakt in Virginia verlamd vanaf de nek na een val van zijn paard. * 28 - Neftegorsk in Rusland wordt getroffen door een aardbeving met een kracht van 7,6 op de schaal van Richter. 2/3 van de bevolking, of 2000 mensen, komen om. * 28 - Amsterdam wint de landstitel in de Nederlandse hoofdklasse door HDM met 4-3 te verslaan in het tweede duel uit de finale van de play-offs. thumb|Spaceshuttle Atlantis gekoppeld aan het ruimtestation Mir ;juni * De Spaceshuttle Atlantis koppelt met de Russische Mir. Dit wordt gezien als symbool voor de samenwerking in de ruimte na het einde van de Koude Oorlog. * 25 - Zuid-Afrika wint voor het eigen publiek in het Ellis Park-stadion in Johannesburg het derde officiële wereldkampioenschap rugby door in de finale Nieuw-Zeeland met 15-12 te verslaan. * 25 - In het Wagener-stadion in Amstelveen heroveren de Nederlandse hockeysters de Europese titel door Spanje in de finale na strafballen te verslaan. * 26 - De Egyptische president Moebarak overleeft een moordaanslag in Ethiopië. * 29 - Ruim 500 mensen komen om het leven bij het instorten van het Sampoong-Winkelcentrum in Zuid-Korea ;juli * Een hittegolf treft het midwesten van de Verenigde Staten. Gedurende 5 opeenvolgende namiddagen bereikt de temperatuur 40 °C. Minstens 3000 mensen sterven. * 1 - Irak geeft, na bewijs van UNSCOM, toe dat er een biologisch wapenprogramma bestaat. *8 - in de Hengelose wijk Groot Driene wordt het winkelcentrum door een uitslaande brand in de as gelegd. * 11 - Bosnisch-Servische troepen veroveren de moslim-enclave Srebrenica in Bosnië en Herzegovina, op dat moment beveiligd door Nederlandse VN-militairen, en plegen genocide op 7500 mannen en jongens. *18 - De Italiaanse wielrenner Fabio Casartelli komt om het leven bij een valpartij in de 15de etappe van de Ronde van Frankrijk tijdens de afdaling van de Col de Portet d'Aspet. Hij komt met zijn hoofd tegen een betonblok en overlijdt enkele uren later in het ziekenhuis. * 23 - Miguel Indurain wint de 82ste editie van de Ronde van Frankrijk. Het is de vijfde eindoverwinning op rij voor de Spaanse wielrenner. ;augustus * 1 - Nederland In Flevoland vindt de 18de Wereld Scouts Jamboree plaats in Dronten met als Thema "Future is Now", en dat voor de tweede maal nadat het had plaatsgevonden in Vogelenzang in 1937. Er waren 28960 deelnemers. Het vond plaats op het evenemententerrein van Biddinghuizen. * 4 - Kroatië lanceert Operatie Storm tegen het Servische leger in Krajina dat zich terugtrekt tot Bosnië. * 24 - Onder massale mediabelangstelling wordt wereldwijd Windows 95 van Microsoft gelanceerd. * 27 - In Dublin verliest de Nederlandse hockeyploeg in de finale van het Europees kampioenschap op strafballen van titelverdediger Duitsland. * 28 - Bosnische Serviërs voeren een mortieraanval uit op de Markale-markt in Sarajevo * 28 - SBS 6 begint zijn uitzendingen. * 30 - De NAVO-bombardementen tegen de Servische posities begint in Bosnië. *30 - Oprichting van het Eerste Duits-Nederlandse Legerkorps, waarin het 1e Nederlandse legerkorps en het 3e Duitse legerkorps opgaan. ;september * 1 - Veronica verlaat het publieke bestel en begint aan het commerciële avontuur. * 4 - In Peking begint de 4e wereldconferentie voor vrouwen met 4750 afgevaardigden uit 181 landen. * 4 - AuctionWeb, de eerste naam voor de internetveilingsite eBay komt online. * 5 - Ondergrondse kernproef van Frankrijk op het eiland Mururoa. * 9 - De Sony PlayStation wordt op de markt gebracht in de V.S. ;oktober * 4 - O.J. Simpson wordt door de jury onschuldig bevonden aan dubbele moord. * 6 - Ontdekking door de Zwitserse astronomen Michel Mayor en Didier Queloz van 51 Pegasi b, de eerste extrasolaire planeet welke rond een hoofdreeksster draait. * 9 - De Amtrak Sunset Limited ontspoort op een brug over een zijrivier van de Mississippi. De oorzaak waren verbogen sporen na een aanvaring van een binnenschip met de brug. * 10 - Door een modernisering van het telefoonnetwerk bestaan alle Nederlandse telefoonnummers vanaf deze datum uit tien cijfers. * 17 - Mislukte bomaanslag op de Arnhemse vestiging van Crédit Lyonnais. * 17 - Jeanne Calment uit Frankrijk overtreft de niet-officieel erkende leeftijd van de Japanner Shigechiyo Izumi, met op dat moment 120 jaar en 238 dagen, en is hierdoor officieel de oudste mens die ooit heeft geleefd. * 22 - Willy Claes neemt ontslag als secretaris-generaal van de NAVO als gevolg van de Agusta-Zaak in België. * 30 - Separatisten uit Quebec verliezen nipt een referendum voor onafhankelijkheid van Canada. * 31 - De enclavegrenzen van Baarle-Hertog en Baarle-Nassau worden opgewaardeerd tot Rijksgrens. thumb|right|Yitzhak Rabin ;november * Lech Wałęsa verliest de presidentsverkiezingen in Polen van Aleksander Kwaśniewski. * 1-21 - De akkoorden van Dayton worden besproken, die de situatie in Bosnië moeten regelen. * 4 - Premier Yitzchak Rabin wordt getroffen door een kogel van een extreemrechtse Israëli. Hij sterft later in het ziekenhuis op de operatietafel. * 10 - De Nigeriaanse schrijver Ken Saro-Wiwa wordt geëxecuteerd. *11 - De vijfjarige Gyancain Norbu wordt door de Chinese overheid uitgeroepen tot 11e Panchen Lama van Tibet. De zesjarige Gendün Chökyi Nyima, die door de Tibetanen als Panchen Lama wordt beschouwd, is door de Chinezen weggevoerd en verdwijnt spoorloos. *13 - Het bestuur van Jenin als eerste Palestijnse stad wordt door Israël overgedragen aan de Palestijnse Autoriteit in het kader van de Oslo-akkoorden. * 20 - De EU en Israël tekenen in Brussel een samenwerkingsverdrag. * 22 - In Nederland wordt het lichaam van Nicole van den Hurk, die sinds 6 oktober 1995 vermist werd, gevonden in de bossen tussen Mierlo en Lierop. * 28 - Ajax wint de Wereldbeker voor Clubteams door na een 0-0 stand het Braziliaanse Gremio na strafschoppen te verslaan. Danny Blind scoorde de beslissende strafschop. * 30 - Javier Solana wordt onverwacht uitgekozen om de nieuwe secretaris-generaal van de NAVO te worden. In de Verenigde Staten sturen 52 congresleden een protesttelegram naar het Witte Huis omdat Solana een pro-Castro politiek voerde ten aanzien van Cuba toen hij Spaans minister van buitenlandse zaken was. ;december * Frankrijk wordt lamgelegd door een algemene staking van spoorwegpersoneel en andere ambtenaren tegen herziening van het pensioenstelsel en andere bezuinigingsmaatregelen. Het spoor, de RER en de posterijen liggen plat tot het pensioenplan op 15 december wordt ingetrokken. * De Soufrière-vulkaan op Montserrat komt tot uitbarsting. * 14 - Met de ondertekeningen van de akkoorden van Dayton in Parijs wordt de Bosnische Oorlog beëindigd. *15 - Het Bosmanarrest van het Europees Hof van Justitie schept nieuwe verhoudingen in de voetbalwereld. Voetbalprofs mogen voortaan, na het verstrijken van hun contract, transfervrij vertrekken. Dit komt hun marktwaarde aanzienlijk ten goede. * 16 - Iraakse duikers onder leiding van UNSCOM vinden in de Tigris nabij Bagdad meer dan 200 Russische raketten en raketonderdelen. * 28 - Internationale protesten volgen op Franse kernproeven. ;zonder datum * De Bijbel verschijnt als Rooms-Katholieke Willibrordvertaling (WV) * Het Ebolavirus doodt 244 Afrikanen in Kikwit in Congo. *NASA verliest het contact met Pioneer 11 (Ruimtesonde), gelanceerd in 1973. Muziek Klassieke muziek * 20 januari: eerste uitvoering van Gala water van Sally Beamish * 26 januari: eerste uitvoering van Vioolconcert van Sally Beamish * 24 maart: eerste uitvoering van Vespers van David Matthews * 31 maart: eerste uitvoering van Shadows van Leonardo Balada * 22 april: eerste uitvoering van Diptych van Julian Anderson * 28 juni: eerste uitvoering van Elandsonate van Johan Kvandal * 20 juli: eerste uitvoering van Strijkkwartet nr. 2 van Seppo Pohjola * 2 augustus: eerste uitvoering van Altvioolconcert nr. 1 van Sally Beamish * 15 september: eerste uitvoering van Symfonie nr. 2 (tweede versie) van Kalevi Aho * 21 oktober: eerste uitvoering van Fantasie voor hardangerviool en strijkorkest van Johan Kvandal * 1 november: eerste uitvoering van Syvien vesien juhla van Kalevi Aho Populaire muziek Bestverkochte singles in Nederland: # Guus Meeuwis & Vagant - Het Is Een Nacht...(Levensecht) # Höllenboer - Het Busje Komt Zo # Vangelis - Conquest Of Paradise # Irene Moors & De Smurfen - No Limit # Coolio feat. LV - Gangsta's Paradise # Double Vision - Knockin' # Céline Dion - Think Twice # Gompie - Alice, Who The X Is Alice # Charly Lownoise & Mental Theo - Wonderfull Days # Clouseau - Passie Bestverkochte albums in Nederland: # André Rieu - Strauß & co # Irene Moors & De Smurfen - Ga Je Mee Naar Smurfenland # Marco Borsato - Marco # Vangelis - 1492: Conquest Of Paradise # Bruce Springsteen - Greatest Hits # Irene Moors & De Smurfen - Smurf The House # Clouseau - Oker # Céline Dion - The Colour Of My Love # André Rieu - Wiener melange # René Froger - Live In Concert Literatuur * De Ierse schrijver Seamus Heaney ontvangt de Nobelprijs voor de Literatuur * De Duitse schrijver Durs Grünbein ontvangt de Georg-Büchner-Preis * Leon Uris schrijft Redemption * Van Albert Camus wordt zijn laatste werk Le premier homme gepubliceerd * Kader Abdolah schrijft de verhalenbundel De meisjes en de partizanen Beeldende kunst Image:Verkade_Rotterdam_001.jpg|''Triomf'' (1995) Kees Verkade, Rotterdam Bestand:LWFalster01.JPG| Falster (1995) Leonard Wübbena, Esens Bouwkunst Bestand:0958Chassetheater.jpg|Chassé Theater Breda, Herman Hertzberger Bestand:Bonnefantenmuseum.jpg|Bonnefantenmuseum Maastricht, Aldo Rossi Film * Apollo 13 * Babe * Bad Boys * Braveheart * Get Shorty * GoldenEye * Heat * It Takes Two * Nixon * Sense and Sensibility * Toy Story * The Usual Suspects * Zusje Geboren ;januari * 1 - Adam Campbell, Engels voetballer * 3 - Tonny Trindade de Vilhena, Nederlands voetballer * 4 - Kaja Grobelna, Belgisch volleybalster * 4 - María Isabel, Spaans zangeres * 4 - Miguel Oliveira, Portugees motorcoureur * 5 - Meindert van Buuren, Nederlands autocoureur * 7 - Tomislav Gomelt, Kroatisch voetballer * 9 - Devendra Harne, persoon met de meeste vingers en tenen * 14 - Nicolas Huber, Zwitsers snowboarder * 17 - Santo Condorelli, Canadees zwemmer * 17 - Dominique Janssen, Nederlands voetbalster * 18 - Jack Miller, Australisch motorcoureur * 19 - Airis, Belgisch zangeres * 19 - Mathieu van der Poel, Nederlands wielrenner * 20 - Sergi Samper, Spaans voetballer * 21 - Joelia Beloroekova, Russisch langlaufster * 25 - Benjamin Bok, Nederlands schaakgrootmeester * 25 - Sam Hendriks, Nederlands voetballer * 29 - Carlo de Reuver, Nederlands voetballer * 31 - Nina Sublatti, Georgisch zangeres ;februari * 1 - Sardar Azmoun, Iraans voetballer * 1 - Scott Hargrove, Canadees autocoureur * 1 - Jack McLoughlin, Australisch zwemmer * 2 - Liam Grimshaw, Engels voetballer * 4 - Lisa Vittozzi, Italiaans biatlete * 6 - Jorrit Hendrix, Nederlands voetballer * 6 - Jacqueline Lölling, Duits skeletonracer * 6 - Nyck de Vries, Nederlands autocoureur * 8 - Mijat Gaćinović, Servisch voetballer * 9 - Nadine Visser, Nederlands atlete * 11 - Rick Karsdorp, Nederlands voetballer * 12 - Ed Jones, autocoureur uit de Verenigde Arabische Emiraten * 13 - Lia Neal, Amerikaans zwemster * 14 - Charlotte Bonnet, Frans zwemster * 14 - Nikita Tregoebov, Russisch skeletonracer * 17 - Jeff Hardeveld, Nederlands voetballer * 18 - Nathan Aké, Nederlands voetballer * 21 - Tim Hölscher, Duits voetballer * 21 - Robin van der Meer, Nederlands voetballer * 23 - Sam Hemeleers, Belgisch basketballer * 24 - Luca Ghiotto, Italiaans autocoureur * 25 - Arber Zeneli, Zweeds-Kosovaars voetballer * 26 - Clayton Murphy, Amerikaans atleet * 27 - John Filippi, Frans autocoureur ;maart * 1 - Wessel Dammers, Nederlands voetballer * 3 - Dzifa Kusenuh, Nederlands actrice * 6 - Annelies Törös, Belgisch-Hongaars model en Miss België 2015 * 8 - Luca Brecel, Belgisch snookerspeler * 9 - Nadezjda Karpova, Russisch voetbalster * 10 - Sean Rayhall, Amerikaans autocoureur * 11 - Zeus de la Paz, Nederlands voetbaldoelman * 13 - Mikaela Shiffrin, Amerikaans alpineskiester * 17 - Claressa Shields, Amerikaans boksster * 20 - Johan Berg, Noors freestyleskiër * 27 - Mac Bohonnon, Amerikaans freestyleskiër ;april * 2 - Sergej Revjakin, Russisch voetballer * 3 - Reed Malone, Amerikaans zwemmer * 4 - Dmitri Balandin, Kazachs zwemmer * 6 - Antoinette de Jong, Nederlands schaatsster * 7 - Tiril Sjåstad Christiansen, Noors freestyleskiester * 9 - Garett Grist, Canadees autocoureur * 11 - Sandy Stuvik, Thais-Noors autocoureur * 12 - Melissa Venema, Nederlands trompettiste * 17 - Clark Smith, Amerikaans zwemmer * 18 - Divock Origi, Belgisch voetballer * 19 - Leah Smith, Amerikaans zwemster * 24 - Erika Seltenreich-Hodgson, Canadees zwemster * 28 - Shane Williamson, Japans langebaanschaatser * 29 - Viktoria Sinitsina, Russisch kunstschaatsster * 30 - Aleksej Tsjervotkin, Russisch langlaufer ;mei * 2 - Wang Xindi, Chinees freestyleskiër * 4 - Raibu Katayama, Japans snowboarder * 5 - James Connor, Australisch schoonspringer * 5 - Niels Hintermann, Zwitsers alpineskiër * 8 - Rai Vloet, Nederlands voetballer * 10 - Nedim Buza, Bosnisch basketballer * 10 - Missy Franklin, Amerikaans zwemster * 10 - Gabriella Papadakis, Frans kunstschaatsster * 12 - Sawyer Sweeten, Amerikaans kindacteur (overleden 2015) * 14 - Aurèle Vandeputte, Belgisch atleet * 15 - Ksenia Sitnik, Wit-Russisch zangeres * 16 - Sarah Missinne, Belgisch atlete * 21 - Jarryd Hughes, Australisch snowboarder * 22 - Paul Gerstgraser, Oostenrijks noordse combinatieskiër * 25 - Madeline Groves, Australisch zwemster * 27 - Jeroen Lumu, Nederlands voetballer * 29 - Danas Rapšys, Litouws zwemmer * 30 - Madisyn Cox, Amerikaans zwemster * 31 - Anita Madsen, Deens kunstschaatsster ;juni * 1 - Peter John Stevens, Sloveens zwemmer * 5 - Troye Sivan, Australisch acteur en zanger * 6 - Masato Sakai, Japans zwemmer * 7 - Nika Turković, Kroatisch zangeres * 10 - Charlotte Bankes, Frans snowboardster * 12 - Julio Moreno, Ecuadoraans autocoureur * 13 - Petra Vlhová, Slowaaks alpineskiester * 16 - Jake Dennis, Brits autocoureur * 16 - Joseph Schooling, Singaporees zwemmer * 17 - Anamarija Lampič, Sloveens langlaufster * 17 - Clément Lenglet, Frans voetballer * 18 - Maksim Kovtoen, Russisch kunstschaatser * 19 - Aleksandr Krasnych, Russisch zwemmer * 21 - Ben Broeders, Belgisch atleet * 22 - Ilkka Herola, Fins noordse combinatieskiër * 23 - Hao Yun, Chinees zwemmer * 23 - Danna Paola, Mexicaans zangeres en actrice * 27 - Ryan Held, Amerikaans zwemmer * 27 - Dmitri Soeranovitsj, Russisch autocoureur * 29 - Ivan Brkić, Kroatisch voetbaldoelman * 29 - Nicholas Latifi, Canadees autocoureur * 30 - Ali Khamis Khamis, Bahreins atleet ;juli * 2 - Ryan Murphy, Amerikaans zwemmer * 5 - Valentin Belon, Frans voetballer * 9 - Georgie Henley, Engels actrice * 10 - Trayvon Bromell, Amerikaans atleet * 12 - Moses Simon, Nigeriaans voetballer * 12 - Yohio, Zweeds singer-songwriter * 17 - Michela Moioli, Italiaans snowboardster * 18 - Sui Wenjing, Chinees kunstschaatsster * 19 - Manuel Akanji, Zwitsers voetballer * 19 - Marko Rog, Kroatisch voetballer * 20 - Moussa Sanoh, Nederlands voetballer * 20 - Dylan Mertens, Nederlands voetballer * 21 - Øystein Bråten, Noors freestyleskiër * 21 - Sanne van Dijke, Nederlands judoka * 28 - Renato Tapia, Peruviaans voetballer * 28 - Julia van der Toorn, Nederlands zangeres ;augustus * 1 - Leah Neale, Australisch zwemster * 1 - Grigori Tarasevitsj, Russisch zwemmer * 4 - Jessica Sanchez, Amerikaans singer-songwriter * 7 - Laura de Witte, Nederlands atlete * 8 - Malin Reitan, Noors zangeres * 9 - Luca Zander, Duits voetballer * 10 - Lauren De Ruyck, Belgisch zangeres * 10 - Bethany Galat, Amerikaans zwemster * 11 - Brad Binder, Zuid-Afrikaans motorcoureur * 13 - Pieter Gerkens, Belgisch voetballer * 15 - Sam Oomen, Nederlands wielrenner * 15 - Zhao Shuai, Chinees taekwondoka * 16 - Marco Schwarz, Oostenrijks alpineskiër * 17 - Gracie Gold, Amerikaans kunstschaatsster * 19 - Xu Jiayu, Chinees zwemmer * 22 - Dua Lipa, Britse zangeres * 24 - Jay Litherland, Amerikaans zwemmer * 25 - Dustin Mijnders, Nederlands voetballer * 27 - Sergej Sirotkin, Russisch autocoureur * 28 - Andreas Wellinger, Duits schansspringer * 30 - Brandon Davis, Amerikaans snowboarder ;september * 1 - Rowan Cheshire, Brits freestyleskiester * 1 - Kiley McKinnon, Amerikaans freestyleskiester * 2 - Django Warmerdam, Nederlands voetballer * 6 - Machel Cedenio, atleet uit Trinidad en Tobago * 6 - Bertrand Traoré, Burkinees voetballer * 9 - André Rudersdorf, Duits autocoureur * 11 - Kevin Jörg, Zwitsers autocoureur * 11 - Kai Mahler, Zwitsers freestyleskiër * 12 - Steven Gardiner, Bahamaans atleet * 18 - Yuri Kisil, Canadees zwemmer * 19 - Maarten Brzoskowski, Nederlands zwemmer * 20 - Laura Dekker, Nederlands zeezeilster * 21 - Nicolas Pohler, Duits autocoureur * 23 - Jack Aitken, Brits-Koreaans autocoureur * 26 - Dejan Dražić, Servisch voetballer * 29 - Yolane Kukla, Australisch zwemster ;oktober * 1 - Jules Szymkowiak, Nederlands autocoureur * 4 - Ralf Mackenbach, Nederlands zanger * 6 - Cejhae Greene, atleet uit Antigua en Barbuda * 9 - Kenny Tete, Nederlands voetballer * 16 - Egor Orudzhev, Russisch autocoureur * 18 - Floortje Mackaij, Nederlands wielrenster * 18 - Amy Vol en Shelley Vol, Nederlandse zangeressen en tweelingzussen * 21 - Yulimar Rojas, Venezolaans atlete * 23 - Clayton da Silveira da Silva, Braziliaans voetballer * 26 - Celeste Plak, Nederlands volleybalster * 29 - Taku Hiraoka, Japans snowboarder * 29 - Kohta Nozane, Japans motorcoureur * 30 - Raies Roshanali, Nederlands voetballer * 30 - Emile Verdonck, Belgisch atleet * 31 - Darnell Furlong, Engels voetballer ;november * 2 - Liban Abdulahi, Nederlands voetballer * 3 - Coline Mattel, Frans schansspringster * 4 - Gustav Malja, Zweeds autocoureur * 6 - Ineke Van Schoor, Belgisch acrogymnaste * 10 - Lucile Lefevre, Frans snowboardster * 12 - Thomas Lemar, Frans voetballer * 14 - Luka Janežič, Sloveens sprinter * 15 - Blake Pieroni, Amerikaans zwemmer * 16 - Zsolt Szabó, Hongaars autocoureur * 19 - Abella Danger, Amerikaans pornoactrice * 21 - Solano Cassamajor, Belgisch acrogymnast * 23 - Brittany Broben, Australisch schoonspringster * 26 - James Guy, Brits zwemmer * 29 - Laura Marano, Amerikaans actrice * 29 - Siobhan-Marie O'Connor, Brits zwemster * 30 - Seb Morris, Welsh autocoureur ;december * 2 - Torin Yater-Wallace, Amerikaans freestyleskiër * 3 - Marco Tadé, Zwitsers freestyleskiër * 5 - Nico Jamin, Frans autocoureur * 5 - Anthony Martial, Frans voetballer * 5 - Kaetlyn Osmond, Canadees kunstschaatsster * 8 - Álex Rins, Spaans motorcoureur * 21 - Margo Van Puyvelde, Belgisch atlete Overleden Weerextremen in België * 15 januari: Overstromingen in het Maasbekken. * januari: Hoge maandtotalen neerslag in ganse land: tot 393 mm in Libramont. * 31 januari: In Ukkel is de afgelopen decade de natste van alle januari-decades van de eeuw: 89,2 mm neerslag in tien dagen. * 15 februari: Een tornado veroorzaakt schade in Rêves (Les Bons Villers), nabij Charleroi. * winter: Winter met hoogste neerslagtotaal: 365,9 mm (normaal 202,1 mm). * 3 juli: Plaatselijk vallen er tijden onweders die over de provincies Limburg en Antwerpen trekken hagelstenen zo groot als kippeneieren. * 11 juli: Neerslag in één dag: tot 119 mm in Brasschaat. * 22 augustus: 26 opeenvolgende dagen heeft het in Ukkel niet geregend. * 6 november: Minimumtemperatuur in Elsenborn (Bütgenbach) : –10,1 °C. * 12 november: Maximumtemperatuur bereikt 20,5 °C in Geraardsbergen en Ernage (Gembloers), 21,0 °C in Thimister… Bron: KMI Gegevens Ukkel 1901-2003 met aanvullingen Categorie:1995 Categorie:Jaartallen Categorie:Jaar